


Hold My Hand

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally says he's dating Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How could I possibly know she knew who you are? I didn’t even know she used to live in Beacon Hills in a first place!” Stiles yells desperately at Derek, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s not my fault!” Well this might be a little lie. Or denial might be the only thing Stiles has left. Details!

 “Oh yeah, I can totally recall that moment I gave you permission to say I’m your boyfriend whenever you find yourself in some awkward social situation.” Derek snaps back. Stiles shifts on Derek’s couch. This stupid uncomfortable couch in Derek’s stupid loft. Maybe he should just called because Derek’s actually growling at him now. Stiles didn’t know that was a thing Derek does when he’s not in the whole alpha mode. Unless… Yeah. Apparently he was right because when Stiles looks up he can see Derek’s eyes glowing red. That doesn’t look good for him. He definitely should have called.  Or leave the country altogether and change his name before Derek hears about his epic fuck up from someone else. Because he _totally_ would hear about it, sooner or later. Sheriff’s son hitting it with the local criminal. Who cares non of these things is true.

 “It’s not like I can take it back now.” Stiles whines.

 “Yes, you can.”

 “Derek! Can you imagine how humiliating it would be?” He’s desperate but he won’t beg. He’s not that desperate.

 “No.”

 He might beg. Just a little. “Please. _Please_.”

 “Tell me one good reason why I should do this.” Derek snarls, pointing his finger accusedly. When he realizes what he’s doing, he folds his arms across his chest, his very wide chest. Oh that’s kinda distracting. His forearms are _huge_. Remind Stiles why things like Henley’s even exists? He should really pay more attention to what Derek says instead of just drooling like some lovesick teenager. Well he is still technically a teenager even if just for a month or so… and he might be a little lovesick but its nothing new so he should be pretty used to it by now.  He shakes his head to snap out of it.

 “Well.” He really didn’t think this through. “Um.. it’s a nice thing to do.” He says doubtfully. Derek just continues staring at him. His hair is longer than it was when Stiles last saw him and he looks so damn cute. Still intimidating but cute. Like a sleepy panther. And no, Stiles will never admit he just compared Derek to a big cat. “I’ll owe you one.” If Stiles doesn’t come up with something at least awesome Derek might throw him out of his loft any second now. “Oh.”

 “Huh?”

 “ _Oh_.”

“Stiles!” Derek snaps. “What?”

 This is bad. This is already pretty bad without Derek knowing how bad it is and Stiles is going to be the one who tells his. Great. Fucking awesome. He really should have just disappeared the second after he let that i-am-dating-derek lie out of his mouth. A life of a runaway sounds really tempting at this moment.

“Who’ll tell my dad?” He says at last.

 “Telling him what? That I’m not dating his teenage son? I think he might give you some ‘thanks for not letting me down’ sticker for that.” Derek says but immediately snaps his mouth shut and tears his gaze away. His lips are pressed together into a thin line, tucking his hands in his pockets. He actually misses one repeatedly and gets it in  there on like a third try. Stiles would laugh to it if the whole situation wasn’t so weird. Wow it really was so weird. And what it even supposed to mean?

 “What that supposed to mean? It’s not like my dad doesn’t like you.” Stiles says because apparently he needs, for no reason, no reason _at all_ , to comfort him. Derek makes a face at that.

“Well, he definitely doesn’t _hate_ you.” Stiles correct.   “And even if he did I’m not underage anymore.” Why is he still talking? “I’m my own person.” Somebody stop him anytime now. Ceiling crushing down. A meteor falling from the sky. “I can date whoever I want. I mean it could be you. You think we couldn’t date? Because let me tell you I’m an awesome person to be in a relationship with.” He could even faint, Stiles is not picky, but nah. Still conscious and apparently physically unable to shut up. 

“Well not that there are people who could give you a recommendation. Because yeah, “ he points at himself with his thumbs, “forever single pringle here.”

What even is he doing now, exactly? He’s not here to make Derek date him. Just fake date him. Fake dating because Stiles is an idiot who said in front of his friend’s soon-to-be-wife he’s dating someone so he won’t have to go to the wedding alone. Nobody wants to be the single one on a _wedding_. And there was a hope he’ll be able to convince Lydia to come with him. Or somebody. _Anybody_. Anybody but Derek because it is a little weird to ask a person to fake date him when you kinda maybe want to date said person for real.

Anyway, Lydia as a friend and fake girlfriend if people got  too curious would be awesome. Stiles wouldn’t feel like the biggest loser ever and even enjoy it because Lydia is great friend of his. At least since he realized he isn’t in love with her anymore. And Stiles didn’t chose to be crushing on Derek and that it was his name that came first on his mind when he’s asked about his better half. And since Derek has like a negative number of friends Stiles couldn’t know that his friend’s fiancée knows who Derek is. Yeah, _fuck you, too_ , universe. “Derek? You don’t mean Derek _Hale_ by any chance? My father used to be friends with Hale’s family!” said by _Stacy_ is the main reason why Stiles has pissed off alpha werewolf staring at him right now.

He could have lied. He _should_ have lied. Yes, _Derek_ isn’t exactly a common name but it isn't _that_ unique. Anyway it’s not like he said he’s dating a citizen of Beacon Hills. Well, too late for  that. Stiles was too startled he forget to deny everything.

“Anyway what I meant was that he will hear about it.” Derek waits. “About us being a couple.” Derek growls again. “Which is obviously not true. Because we are not. A couple. Um. But like tell this to my dad.” Derek pull his hands out of his pockets now, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turn white. “What I’m trying to say is there is no way you’ll get out of this without being the bad guy. If I tell the truth, my dad would think I’m lying because we were dating” because Stiles’ dad might suspect something and by something he means Stiles being all into Derek. What, papa Stalinki is a detective after all. “and you dumped me so-“ a loud growl makes him snap his head up. Derek looks like he’s about to wolf out any second now. His eyes red, teeth definitely longer that they normally should be. Why is Stiles turned on by this? Also it’s totally not time for Stiles be turned on by an angry werewolf. Or by anything at all for that matter. “-jesus calm down big boy.” Stiles says, sinking deeper into the couch. “So as I was saying before you started bullying me into shutting up by your werewolf mojo-“

“I’ll do it.” Derek interrupts him suddenly.

“-there isn’t-“ Stiles actually stops talking for a moment after he realizes he doesn’t have to bullshitting his way out of this anymore. Derek looks overly satisfied at that. _Asshole_. “Really? So I don’t even have to like blackmail you to do it? Wow man I really appreciate it. I don’t even have anything to blackmail you with in a first place.” Stiles relaxes. Derek glares at him. “Oh wow I think I could come up-“

“Shut up.” Derek says. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         Stiles still can’t believe he’s actually in his room, sitting on his bed with Derek leaning against his door frame, and plotting.  Yeah, he and Derek are _plotting_ together how to make bunch of people they know in real life  believe they are dating.

        Because they are apparently doing this.  That bunch of people includes papa Stilinski because that's how fucking stupid Stiles is. He doesn’t even know how exactly he convinced Derek to do it in a first place because, see, he can’t really remember any convincing. No convincing at all.

        What he remembers though is that moment when he might mentioned blackmailing but more in the concept of none-shit-to-use-for-blackmail, but even if he _had_ something to make Derek crawling up his ass,  um… bad choice of words… figuratively speaking of course, but talking about Derek doing anything to Stiles ass, _so_ many possible things, starting with- no not going to go this way now, with _the_ werewolf with some crazy superpowers breathing the same air Stiles is currently poisoning with his horniness.

       Anyway Stiles has no chance to ever tap that. He knows, ok, and that’s not self-pity. It’s called being realistic, thank you very much. Stiles knows he’s not bad looking, he’s alright but one thing is being self-confident but comparing himself to Derek fucking Hale is something else. Or more like just the thought of Derek being into him is hysterical. Because Derek’s literally the hottest person Stiles knows. And Stiles lives in a city full of hot people, so when he says Derek is fucking hotness itself  he means it.

     Also he was in love with _the_ _Lydia Martin_ for years. She used to be his number one late night fantasy. But guess what? Guess who is it now? Derek. And very exclusively for that matter. For a while now actually. Stiles isn’t sure how that happened. Or _when_. Maybe it has something to do with Derek’s habit of shoving Stiles against various things to make him do stuff for him. Um, if you put it that way it sounds a hell of a lot more dirty than it actually was but the point is, that stage of their relationship kind of helped Stiles to sort out his preferences so now he can enthusiastically confirm he’s very much into strong, demanding, brooding types, with bushy eyebrows who refuse to speak in complex sentences because it would make them look less animalistic or who knows why.

     By the “type” thing Stiles means Derek. His type is Derek and that’s it. Everybody else just seems boring compared to him and Stiles is perfectly aware of how fucked up that is. Majority of people would _happily_ choose boring type instead of constant-life-threating-situation type. Anyway back to the not-happening blackmailing.

     Even if Stiles actually had something, he would never use it. They both know it. But since when Derek does things for Stiles just out of the goodness of his heart? Since never, that’s when. But maybe Derek you woke up and felt like doing something nice. Or maybe he just gave up because he knew there was no change against Stiles’ persuasive skills. Um, doesn’t sound likely. But whatever. Stiles is going to deal with consequences when time comes. Now he just enjoys his victory. Hey, it’s not like he has any other option.

        

      “So I was thinking-“ Derek snarls at that. “-yeah how mature of you, asshole. Anyway. If we are doing this…”

      Stiles looks up at Derek still standing, like there wasn’t any place to sit. Like a _chair_. Can’t he ever act like a fucking civilized person? Doesn’t he get the concept of furniture? No, apparently he does not. Derek enjoys this brooding silent thing, lurking in the room, acting like a weirdo. And it annoys Stiles a little because no matter how creepy things Derek does he still looks like freaking underwear model. Even with his clothes on.

      So leaning against objects, crossing his arms against his chest, or basically anything he does that brings attention to his upper body is fucking distracting.  Maybe if he sits, it won’t be… _so_ distracting. At least it’s worth the shot. Or maybe Stiles should just throw a blanket over Derek’s head. He rolls his eyes, Derek just stares at him. Alright, that’s nothing new. No need using words, thanks a lot, Derek, for trying your best, Stiles thinks.

     He’s lucky he learned read Derek face expressions so well. In fact he mastered it on a level so high it almost feels like they are communicating. Like they have their own secret language. Stiles seemingly talks nonsense which Derek already learned how filter out essential info from and his answer would be some kind of more or less pained expression. Awesome.  Stiles imagines dusting his own shoulders, high fiving himself for job well down. Like being proud on his own children.

         “Are we doing this?” he continues, unsure. “I was just babbling about that blackmailing thing, you know that. And if you did it just to shut me up, hey, I get it. But if you don’t wanna that’s cool. Well it’s not cool but I-“

         “I said I do it.” Derek says, actually daring to sounds annoyed. Once again, Stiles reminds himself, he didn’t _make_ him so why that sour expression.  “And Cora’s on her way here.” He adds. Well he basically murmurs it so if Stiles wasn’t staring at Derek’s face and lip reading half of it he wouldn’t get it.

         “ _Excuse me_?” Stiles asks incredulously, snapping his fingers to make Derek look at him.  “Did you just say Cora’s coming?” To _Beacon Hills_? Did something happen?

         See, Cora _never_ visits if it isn’t because something is going on. Like when Derek bought his loft and she wanted to bully him into buying some actual ‘I am an aduld perfectly able to be responsible and capable’ and all that shit furniture. Because both Cora and Stiles knows Derek would sleep on a bare mattress and throwing his clothes on a pile in a corner.  Or when Stiles accidentally mentioned to her Derek worked as a barista in a cafe in town.  She rode all the way here just to torture her big brother and getting free coffee for the whole weekend. Or when Stiles found lost dog on the side of the road and made Derek to take care of him for a week  before they found the owner. Cora said she couldn’t let Derek taking care of a living breathing thing all by himself. Stiles had more faith in him than his own sister thought. And Derek being all cute and caring because of a huge and quite dangerously looking dog was just a bonus. Also it kind of fucked Stiles up. And Derek, too, probably. The day he had to give _Stark_ (and Stiles just _knows_ this is Game of Thrones _or_ Iron Man reference, even though Derek never admits he watch any of those, Stiles knows, because Derek is a secret nerd.) back, Stiles swears he saw a tear. But if he called Derek out on it, he would probably claimed his eyeballs were sweating or some other disgusting excuse because admitting to actually experiencing emotions is apparently beneath him.

        Anyway, Stiles point is Cora’s visits have one common denominator. Which is Derek doing something Cora can make sort of fun of. Which can also be interpreted as doing her sister’s duty and humiliating Derek as much as she can. Stiles just knows, he _knows_ why she’s coming this time,  but he decides to live in oblivion for a little while longer. Also he wants Derek to actually use words this time and say it.

        Taking a deep breath, he asks “What did you do?” Derek doesn’t seem like he’s going to answer and Stiles just waits. He cant really do anything at this point. If Cora knows they’re going to fake their relationship because of  a wedding she totally knows about because hello, family connections Stiles has no idea about, she’s coming to enjoy this clusterfuck. She probably bought like a truck full of popcorn already, cackling like an evil witch, sitting in her car on her way to Beacon Hills. Fucking great.

        Well she would probably came anyway and Stiles isn’t sure whether Derek is even able to keep secrets from her. So if her visit is about this it wouldn’t be so-“ Stiles’ train of though is interrupted by Derek who does some sort of painted noise. Stiles didn’t even realize he zoned out. He focuses on him again. And Derek’s face looks suddenly kind of different. Is he…? Oh. He is. Derek’s blushing. Well not really but his cheeks are definitely more pink than usually. And Derek’s cheeks are _never_ pink. Not even after running through the woods for like a half a day or something. Also he doesn’t look at Stiles, but he very violently stares at his own shoes. Oh.

      “I didn’t _do_ anything.” Derek says finally, still not rising his gaze from the obviously very  interesting carpet covering Stiles’ floor. It is nice, but not that nice.

       “Derek?” Stiles asks carefully. “Just tell me, man. Can’t be that bad, right.” He continues encouragingly. Did Cora make fun of him already? Holy cow what if she knows Stiles has crush on Derek? What if she _told_ him? It wouldn’t be that unexpected if she knew though. She’s a werewolf after all. Stiles is actually surprised Derek doesn’t know. Sometimes it’s difficult to control your hormones in the reality of Derek wearing Henleys. Or wife beaters. Or leather jackets. Alright Stiles is very aware of the fact that he’s basically constantly aroused when Derek’s around. But it doesn’t _seem_ like Derek knows.

       Or maybe he does know but being his ‘avoiding any unnecessary social interaction’ self, he acts like nothing’s happening because he has no idea how to let Stiles down nicely. _Of course_ he doesn’t know how let somebody down without crushing them to the ground. He’s as sensitive as a fucking log. But why he should reject Stiles nicely? Derek’s never nice. He doesn’t even smile if he’s not going to gain something from it. Well Stiles made him kind of twitch the corners of his mouth a few times, which, yeah, he totally deserves some prize for that. Or curly fries.

       “I told Cora about us. Dating. About us dating.” He says flatly and starts picking some imaginary stuff from the back of his hand. Stiles rolls his eyes at that. That is not that bad. But wait.  Did he said…. Dating? Fake dating.

       “Fake dating.” Stiles corrects. Just to be clear. It’s not really necessary, Derek means fake dating, doesn’t he.

        “No.” Its all Derek says. And that’s some A+ effort there, thanks for straining yourself, really.

        “What do you mean ‘no’?” Stiles’ half yells now. He so doesn’t start panicking. No way. He just maybe throws his hands in the air a little because sometimes he’s just dramatic like that. Also he’s just done and Derek looks even more uncomfortable than a minute ago. Which itself is horribly unsettling because Derek doesn’t do uncomfortable. Like never. He’s _never_ the one who gets uncomfortable. He just kind of transfers it on everybody else. He makes _you_ feel uncomfortable, sometimes so much you just want to crawl under your bad and die.

        “I mean no. I said her we’re dating. She’s coming tomorrow so I need you at my place in the morning.” He says and goes to the window. Stiles just stares at him, unable to speak. Before Derek disappears through the open window, he turns at Stiles. “And bring some personal stuff.” He adds and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles isn’t sure what exactly he should take to Derek’s to pretend-- _successfully_ pretend he and Derek are a thing now in front of Derek’s own sister.

Very nosy and receptive sister. Oh my God. There is no way they could pull this out. And why didn’t Derek told that this whole thing is not real? He wouldn’t have to lie to Cora, too and make it even worse.

It literally doesn’t make any sense. And Stiles wouldn’t hesitate to  ask him about it if Derek didn’t flee the moment he threw this bomb of information on Stiles’ head. Because that is what Derek always does. Stares at you for an hour without saying a word and then what comes out it more than anything a command because apparently asking like a normal person is a foreigh concept for Derek, also he probably tryes to leaves no space for negotiation. Ha, like Stiles needed a question mark at the end of a sentence to start questioning Derek about literally everything.  Well at least this time there is no need to make a big deal out of it because Cora will just know the moment she steps into Derek’s loft so Stiles goes with Derek’s utterly stupid plan for now. How exactly he should con a werewolf with super senses? Derek’s maybe skilled in this area, but he has spent his whole fucking life around mythical creatures with superpowers.

 

Stiles knows he put Derek in a similar situation with the wedding thing but there is still that tiny little difference – people, yeah, ordinary members of the human kind without an x-gene or being bitten by some radioactive arthropod or whatever, attending the wedding can’t hear his fucking heartbeat. So if Stiles’ nose doesn’t magically grow longer everytime he says a lie, he’s alright. Also even considering anybody would suspects he’s lying is absurd. Regular people usually kind of lack of Derek’s level of paranoia. They might be surprised, even mildly jealous of him, which Stiles still doesn’t know if he would be insulted or pleased about, that Derek couldn’t keep his hands of him (because this is how their getting-together story will go, Stiles has decided), but nobody would accuse him from making it whole up. But hoodwink Cora is not easy. It would not be easy even if they had like a month for preparation. A month.

Stiles knows is completelly useless to even try but he is going to at least pretend in front of Derek that he did his best therefore Derek can’t be mad at him if it just blows into their faces. Which is going to happen. Stiles doesn’t know Derek’s reason to lie to Cora but Derek promised to help him so he can’t start this con with betraying Derek, can he.

 

Stiles finds his duffle bag and throws it on his bed. What would he left in his boyfriend apartment? Um, it would be much easier if he actually had ever dated someone. Nevermind, Stiles can improvize, he’s skilled and…and he’s the one who always plans everything, yeah, He can do this.

So, definitelly some clothes. Essentials, also nothing too fancy. He Just some shirts, underwear. Also dirty clothes, to make it looks like he sometimes actually _spends_ the night there, oh god. Stiles is not gonna think about waking up tangled in Derek’s sheets. He is better than that…but he’s also not a saint.

He could at least wait till the bedtime, so he won’t feel so guilty about letting his imagination run wild. He can’t be blaimed for that. Subconcious and all that. Stiles can’t realy control it, can he.

Also could possibly confuse Cora a little, throw her off the track Stiles thinks. He pulls some smelly shirts and socks from the bottom of his laundry basket. He’s so not bringing his dirty underwear to Derek to smell it and _know_ what Stiles does when he’s all alone. Not that its surprising, he’s a teenage boy, its perfectly normal to…um and here we go again. He takes a deep breath. Stiles reminds himself again it really isn’t a good time to think about his late night fantazies, not if he wants to be able to look Derek in the eyes when he gets to his place.

He should probably bring his toothbrush, too. He might actually really use that one because sometimes he ends up in Derek’s loft anyway. Sleeping on a couch, obviously, but still. It’s a thing friends do, Stiles is sure Derek won’t let just anybody crush on his so yeah, that what Derek and Stiles are now. Friends… kind of. Maybe not friends _friends_. Actually they relation ship is pretty one sided Stiles realizes, now, when he thinks about it. Derek visits Stiles only when he needs something. Stiles on the other hand shows up in Derek’s place all the time, usually unannounced, rambling about everything and annything. Alright so they probably don’t hate each other. At least Derek never throw Stiles out anymore which could be an evidence he’s growing up to him because he bares with him even though Stiles is annoying, he’s perfectly aware of it.

Well Stiles definitely doesn’t hate Derek.  He probably never really hated him in a first place. It was most likely the aura of hostility that radiated out of Derek the first time they met that left Stiles terrified of becoming a victim of Derek’s deadly stare indicating he was perfectly able and willing to crush heads of his enemies with his bare hands. Or maybe it was those arms. Those very muscular and manly arms because Derek is a perfect specimen of manliness with his sharp jaw and stubble and wide shoulders and everything, really. And that time Stiles didn’t know about the W thing so not only that Derek looks strong, he’s like supernaturaly strong.

So now, obviously, instead of being afraid of what Derek could do to him with his super werewolf streght and his habit of throwing Stiles into things Stiles is more interested in what would he _let_ Derek do to him with his super werewolf streght. And stamina. You can’t forget about that one.

But Derek just acts like he learned or more like addapted to tolerate Stiles for the good of everybody.

 

When Stiles gets to Derek’s loft, he stops in front of his door thinking. Should he knock? Or just open the door? Also should he ask for a key since they are now…fake dating? It will looks less suspicious and maybe they will be able to confuse Cora so much she will actually believe they are not lying.  Which they’re totally going to do. Lying to Cora. This is insane.

But He doesn’t even get the change to start panicking properly before the door swings open and Derek is grumpily staring him down. Stiles put his hand that sort of hangs between them in a mid air, down, wipes the cooling sweat on his jeans.

Derek steps aside without even saying hi. He’s barefooted, wearing grey sweats hanging too low on his narrow hips and maroon Henley. Stiles swallows and steps in the apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, hey.” Stiles says. “Hi, Stiles, glad you could make it.” he adds sarcastically.

 “Don’t strain yourself from actually saying hi back. I might even faint, really. So don’t bother ” Derek just stares at him. Great.

 “Anyway,” he continues, throwing his bag on a couch. “I brought some of my stuff. I don’t really see the point since it’s impossible to lie to Cora but suit yourself.” He sits on a coffee table because Derek hates when Stiles does that. Stiles could be an asshole, too. Derek still hasn’t said anything, also he looks kind of confused, like he forgot why Stiles even came. “Should I just-“

 “Cora will be here in four hours. We have to convince her and  if you fuck it up don’t count on me for your wedding charade.” Derek says and frowns.

 “Did somebody pee in your corn flakes? You weren’t – well you were, but not this much.”

“Weren’t what?”

 “Grumpy. Seriously Derek, I’m trying and I know it’s totally my fault we’re in this mess in a first place but we have to do this together. So. What’s the deal with Cora? Why can’t she know the truth?”

 “Well I told her I –“ Derek mumbles the rest of the sentence and Stiles has to ask him to repeat himself. He doesn’t even do it just for the sheer pleasure of torturing Derek for being a dick about it.

 “What was that?”

 “I told Cora I’m.” he coughs, looking anywhere else but Stiles. “I told her I’m dating someone. Like a month ago.” Derek looks so uncomfortable Stiles would laugh if he wasn’t mortified by what Derek just said.

 “You did  _what_?” he asks intelligently at last. Because that’s what mortification apparently do to you. Reduce your expressivity to minimum. “Are you fucking crazy? Wait, are you dating someone? Derek you should have told me that! Did I fuck it up for you?”

Stiles’ brain went from zero to sixty.  What if he really just did make Derek to fake date him and Derek wasn’t even single? It’s not like he ever tells them stuff. Them as Derek’s own pack. Because Stiles is part of it, very important and vital part. Not that Derek told him that either but Stiles just knows Derek would be fucked without his researches and planning and all other qualities Stiles has.

Anyway, not the point. The point, though is, if somebody knew, they would tell Stiles. And by somebody knew meaning everybody because hello, werewolves and their habit of sniffing everything. And by telling Stiles meaning Scott because Scott knows about Stiles’ embarrassing crush on Derek and sharing this kind of information is definitely a number one bro code rule. Or at least it’s in the top ten anyway. “It still doesn’t make any sense though, you could tell her the truth anyway!” he adds.

 “No I’m not dating anyone.” Derek clenches is hands in fists and looks in general like he’s about to punch a wall.

 “I’m gonna need some feedback here, Derek. So maybe if you told me what this is all about and what are you expecting me to do, that would be nice.” Derek still doesn’t cooperate. “I need to know what exactly did you tell her.” Stiles adds loudly and throws a couch pillow at him. That snaps Derek out of it, catching the cushion.

 “She had been trying to set me up with some people for the past” Derek signs loudly, “two years or so.” He looks at Stiles meaningfully like that explains everything. Stiles just gestures at him to continue, shaking his head in quiet disbelief because really? That’s all he get as an explanation? No. Way.

 “ _Stiles_.” If it was anyone else but Derek, Stiles would swear he whined. “You’ve met Caroline. And Dakota. And-“

 “Yeah alright, alright.” Stiles interupts him, rolling his eyes. “They were…um. Unique.” And gorgeous. Especially  _Collin_  who was tall and handsome and the first proof Derek was into guys, too. And since Cora set this date it was pretty solid proof. Also he gave Stiles serious complex because if Derek didn’t want to tap that, Stiles had hardly any change.

 “Unique.” Derek spits out. “If by unique you mean weirdos who just wanted to know what it’s like to get fucked by the werewolf.” 

 “Well I- I mean look at you, you can’t really judge them for being interested-“ Stiles stutters,  trying to…he doesn’t even know what. He’s glad Derek didn’t care about none of them after all.

 “It’s not that. I could  _smell_  it on them." Derek says in distaste. "They didn’t give a shit about me. I know how it sounds but I’m more than” he gestures to his body, looking miserable “this. I don’t care about meaningless hook ups. Not anymore, anyway. ” Derek lifts his gaze and Stiles swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. Could Derek smell him now?

 Stiles stands up and paces to the big window, showing his back to Derek. “Cora didn’t know though. I mean about those people’s intentions. I’m sure she would be be more protective. About her brother’s virtue. And you could still just-“

 “I told her to stop, she didn’t listen. So I made up a boyfriend.” Derek all but snarls.

 “Oh. You told her you’re dating a guy. That’s good, I guess.” Stiles says quietly, resting his forehead against the cold glass.

 “Look Stiles, we don’t have to do this. I panicked. I told her I’m dating you because she called me and said she’s coming to see me, which means  _my new boyfriend_ , also she goes to that wedding because apparently I’m the only Hale who doesn't know who the bride’s family is. So I panicked and said the person I’ve been” Stiles is watching him now so he see the air quotation marks, “dating for the last month is you.” He sounds calmer now, like he could feel Stiles’sudden discomfort. But wait a minute.

 “A month?” Stiles says loudly. “You told her we’ve been dating for a  _month_?”

 “I told her a month ago-“

 “Yeah wow really, Derek. I fucking got the concept.” Stiles interrupts him. “How exactly do you wanna convince your sister we’ve been all lovey-dovey for a freaking month?”

 “We could say we’ve been taking things slow.” Derek says carefully.

 “Slow? What do you mean slow? We’ve known each other for years now, we couldn’t go any slower even if we tried!” Stiles throws his hand in the air. Derek watches him, his expression unreadable. “So I guess you admitting your undying love for my awesome self you’ve been trying to ignore for years bacause you were afraid it’s unrequired is not an option.” Stiles says, scratching his chin mockingly. “So whats our story, then?”

 Derek continues to stare at him. “Why’s that first option out of the table?” he asks at last, raising his eyebrows.

 Stiles looks at him in disbelief. “Because in that case we would be fucking like bunnies since the day one, huh.”  Why Derek doesn't get anything for fucks sake, Stiles thinks and shakes his head. Wait. Did he just say it out loud? No. Because that would be- Oh my god. He did. He did say it and Derek looks at him now like he grew a second head.

 “Yeah that’s …yeah.” He mumbles, crunching over the duffle Stiles threw on a couch. “We could hardly pull that out, could we.” Derek adds, pulling stuff from the bag instead of looking at Stiles. Which Stiles is totally glad for because he knows his face is red now.

"Taking things slow, got it, sounds good actually." um. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to... touch stuff I guess." Stiles says awkwardly, grabbing his toothbrush Derek put on the coffee table. Derek hums, not looking at Stiles. But his ears are dark shade of pink now and Stiles leaves the room before he starts thinking too much about it.

  


	5. Chapter 5

Once Stiles was done touching everything he could think of, well, not everything, there is one, um, not really a thing, he haven’t touched enough yet, but it’s the most important… alright, Stiles means Derek. Derek who hasn’t made any move indicating he’s going to do anything about it. Stiles collapses on to the couch next to him, and Derek actually tries to inconspicuously move away from Stiles. And is he even for real? And anyway, there aren’t _that_ close. Yet.

Stiles rolls his eyes and plasters himself against Derek’s side. “Get used to it, _honey_.” He says dryly. “Cora could be here any moment and.. I mean- what’s the next move? Throw me a bone here, I don’t know how thorough we have to be here. You’re the expert.”

“You should shower first, so it won’t be so suspicious you don’t reek of me.” Derek finally says. “I’ll …Then I’ll scent you.” He adds, sounds kind of desperate. This is ridiculous, Stiles thinks. See, he didn’t  expect it to be this big of a deal and Cora being involved changes a lot. Because even if it looked like a big lie before, it had nothing on how elaborated it became. And by changing a lot Stiles means a hell of a lot. Well at least for Derek because all those touchy stuff - Stiles knows how important this is for werewolves and he doesn’t want to mess with Derek senses. Or, he does, but not like this. Not if Derek’s going to look like he’s in pain the whole time. Not if Derek’s not willing to do it.

“Dude, we really don’t have to…We could tell Cora the truth-“ he tries.

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek scowls. “And we _can’t_.”

“I didn’t mean the whole truth, just that you don’t dating me in particu-“ Derek looks directly at him, his brows clearly indicating he thinks Stiles is a complete idiot.

“I can’t totally make up a whole person. This place smells only like my pack. So it has to be you.”

“Isaac is still single, too.” he says, looking away. Stiles is mentally kicking himself right now, though. Why is he giving Derek tips? He definitely doesn’t want him to da- fake date Isaac freaking Lahey. Isaac with his stupid curly hair. And cute smile. Because of course Isaac has the cutest smile ever. But also no. Just no. No fucking way.

Also there is not a chance this place, or Derek, matter of factly, smells more like Isaac than Stiles because Stiles is here _all_ the time. He even sits in Derek’s bed sometimes. And like no one from the pack does that. Because Stiles is important like that. Also he might annoys the shit out of everyone on pack meetings so Derek just moved him from the couch area. But Stiles likes to pretend it’s the first option, his privilege. And there is so much more space on the bed, anyway, and Stiles _needs_ a lot of space, with his magic books and stuff. Another bonus point is the absence of Peter leaning into Stiles’ personal space on every freaking opportunity. Did he mention the sniffing? Because that is totally a thing Peter does. After Stiles thought he can’t get any more creepy, eew.

“It can’t be Isaac either.” Derek says quietly. Yes! Stiles just barely resists bump his fist in the air in silent satisfaction. So Stiles it is than. But…

“Why not?” See? He just won’t shut up. Stiles’ sure it’s a medical condition, syndrome of infinite questions to ask, or whatever.

“Because Cora kind…the imp…I’m …you before I- um. Before I-“ Derek mumbles but Stiles interrupts him before he even finishes. Because what?

“What?” he asks dumbly.

“Cora had thought I’m dating you even before I told her yesterday. She. Got the impression. Kind of.” Derek repeats, staring at his palm.

“What do you mean ‘got the impression’?” Stiles’ eyes widen. “Kind of. Derek?”

“I told her I’m seeing someone and she might jumped into conclusion, ok. It’s not a big deal. I didn’t confirm her anything.” Derek says, trying to sound vaguely. And failing miserably, Stiles realizes.

“She jumped into conclusion.” Stiles repeats. “Um. And you didn’t confirm anything. I’m gonna assume, and feel free to correct me anytime, Derek,” Stiles says in mock seriousness,  “you didn’t deny anything either.” Derek doesn’t react to that. “Why?” Stiles finally asks, when the silence stretches uncomfortably.

“I don’t know.” Derek almost howls in desperation. He rests his head on the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling. “I thought I deal with it before she shows up but this wedding kind of surprised me.” He continues and hides his face in his palms.

Stiles blinks. He pulls one of his legs up on the couch and bends it, so he can turn to face Derek. “Does that mean that if I didn’t ask you for a favor in a form of fake dating me first, it would be you asking me instead?” he asks incredulously. Derek’s growl is the only answer he needs. “Oh my God. Are you kidding me? This is better than I thought. Also you could tell me sooner, asshole. We could actually prepare for this.” Stiles adds and nudges Derek’s thigh with his knee.

“Seriously?” Derek looks at him surprised.

“Sure thing, dude. Derek. Sorry, no dude.” Stiles says and smirks. “You know this would be such an opportunity to make fun of you but I guess I owe you for not humiliating me when I was in the same situation so I’ll let you live.” Stiles starts. “But man, lying to Cora? Remember that time you said her she can’t come here because you won’t be in Beaco-“

“Yeah, vividly.”

“-and she still drove here just to find you watching reruns of Grey’s anatomy in your pj’s-“

“Stiles!” Derek growls.

“So what were you saying? Me having a shower? I’m on it.” He says and stands up. “Should I use your- I mean. I don’t know how uncomfortable this must be for you with your senses and all but-“ Stiles blurts, suddenly remembering Derek’s issue with a personal space. “-but…” Derek is just looking at him, his brows raised. “-well so can I-“ Derek smirks. The asshole. He totally does this on purpose.

“Stiles, even my bed already smells like you.” And wohoou, another nail into Stiles’ coffin of self control. He’s so, so not gonna think about that. About Derek’s bed smelling like Stiles. About Derek smelling Stiles in his bed. Especially not when Stiles will be in Derek’s shower. Soaping his naked – well, no surprise, here, is it - body with Derek’s body wash, using – probably using, Derek’s towel, to make the lie more convincing, really. There is no other reason do to that. Not a single one.

He must have zoned out again because when he turns his gaze back to Derek again, he looks like he expects Stiles to do something. Oh, right. Shower. He makes a move to grab some clean clothes but Derek stops him.

“No. Take something of mine. Shirts in the first drawer.” Stiles just blinks at him, totally aware he’s going red. Again. Derek doesn’t mention it, thank Gods and kind of sheepishly adds “It’s a werewolf thing. Also the more you smell like mi- _me_ ,” he corrects himself awkwardly, like Stiles didn’t know what he wanted to say at first, and if his face was going red a moment ago, now he has to do the full body blush. Oh my God. The only positive thing is he’s not the only one affected because Derek’s definitely blushing, too. But before Stiles can inspect it more closely, Derek stands up and crosses the room. He digs into the drawer, since Stiles doesn’t make a move to get the clothes by himself and throws some shirt and sweat pants at Stiles’ head.

“Be quick.” Derek says and disappears into the kitchen. Fucking typical.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas, lovely people! x


	6. Chapter 6

It must be one of the quickest and least satisfying showers Stiles has ever had, but the risk of popping a boner was too real. Just the thought of Derek… yeah. No way.  
Stiles puts his clothes and Derek’s shirt on and comes out of the bathroom.

“Come here.” Derek says, leaning over the couch. “I’ll- we – I’ll scent you now.” He explains and turns so Stiles is watching his back again. Well, this is going to be super awkward, Stiles thinks and flops on the cushion next to Derek. “Just… stop me if I’ll make you uncomfortable-“

“Yeah, get on with it.” Stiles cuts him off and leans his head on the back of the couch. The sooner this is over, the better. Even though Stiles’ eyes are closed, he can feel Derek’s gaze, yeah, literally feel it, because his gaze is very physical experience, on him, but no touching. No, not even a little bit of it. Derek still sits on the other cushion, keeping his hands to himself. “Dude, are you gonna start something this year? Because I’m getting-“ but before he can continue, Derek’s hand is suddenly on his neck, sliding towards his collar bone. Stiles gulps audibly. This is…yeah. This is happening, he thinks and takes a deep breath. “Should I-“ Stiles asks, his eyes still closed, “-should I reciprocate? Somehow? Anyhow?” Derek doesn’t reply to that but his grip at Stiles’ shoulder tightned. Also he shifts closer, he’s still not touching Stiles except for the hand on his neck, but Stiles can feel the cushion move.

“No, this is ok, just-“ Derek says at last, and Stiles knows he’s leaning forward, feels the heat radiating from him, before Derek’s mouth is touching his jaw, is stubble scraping Stiles’ neck. “-hold still.” Yeah, there might be a little problem at this point, Stiles thinks helplessly as Derek leans all the way into his personal space, his other hand gripping Stiles hip. 

And Stiles holds his breath. He realizes he’s doing it but he just can’t make himself stop in fear of making embarrassing sounds. Like moaning. Or whining for more, Stiles really isn’t sure what is the worst that could happen but he definitely doesn’t want to know. 

“Stiles. You stopped breathing.” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ throat, his breath hot against the skin, but he doesn’t make any move to let Stiles go. “Just relax, I won’t hurt you.”

“Alright, dude. Just shut up and concentrate.” Stiles blurts and opens his eyes. He can’t see Derek’s face, just his huge shoulders trapping Stiles against the couch, his muscular back leading towards his awesome butt, his legs, one of his knees bent next to Stiles’ thigh. “So you don’t want me to return the favor, huh?” He asks, trying to sound as sarcastic as he’s capable of, but Derek chooses this moment to trails his nose behind his ears and holy shit, who would have though it feels that good. So it’s maybe more of a moan instead of a witty sarcastic remark. 

“Stop enjoying it so much.” Derek breaths against his neck, one hand still holding his shoulder, the other moved sometime during…this, to roam over his ribs. But it’s under the shirt, Stiles suddenly realizes. And how the fuck did he miss this? 

So Derek wants to play with him? No, wait not in the dirty way. Just.. fuck with him. Yeah. Alright, Stiles thinks. He puts his hand on the back of Derek’s neck, squeezing. “I don’t know, Derek, you’re the one pinning me to the couch.” And at that Derek bites him. Just lightly, it probably won’t even leave a mark but it makes Stiles gasp and Derek stands up abruptly. 

“Shit. I’m sorry.” He says, shaking his head a little. Derek’s eyes are glazed, his hair is a mess and he looks totally fucked, Stiles thinks, his gaze trailing over Derek’s body unintentionally, over his rolled up shirt revealing the dark hair going from his navel to the edge of his sweats, that looks definitely tighter than before they…um. 

“Um.” Stiles says, still staring at Derek’s crotch. He snaps out of it and looks at Derek’s face, trying to come up with something to say but failing exceptionally. Meanwhile Derek drags his shirt all the way down as far as it lets his, hiding his crotch protectively while still trying to be subtle about it, like Stiles didn’t notice, his face going red. 

“I didn’t mean. Bite you.” Derek says awkwardly, sitting back on the couch, on the far end. “I-“.

“You didn’t. I’m fine.” Stiles interrupts him. He could fry Derek in his own embarrassment just for the heck of it but unfortunately Stiles is in the exact same position as Derek. And probably thanks to the fact Derek is too startled, he hasn't noticed. Yet. “But it would probably just make it more believable, anyway, you know.” Derek just blinks at him. “If you left some marks, you know. I mean it’s a wolf thing, isn’t it? Because it definitely sounds like a wolf thing. Like a thing wolfs do. With their teeth…” Stiles trails off, snapping his hands like it’s a jaw. 

“Yeah.” Is all Derek says and Stiles’ eyes widen. “I mean no. Well technically yeah. But.” Derek signs and stands up. “We’ll get to it. Probably. If Cora won’t call bullshit the moment she steps in here.” 

“Alright.” Stiles replies slowly and turns to watch Derek looking for something in the drawer behind the couch. “So what is the next step? Should I like roll in your bed now? Spit on your pillow to make it smell…” 

“Yeah lets pass this one.” Derek hisses. “We’re taking it slow, remember?” he adds as he puts a laptop on the coffee table. 

“What exactly do you think ‘taking it slow’ means? Because not having sex, and not spending some quality time in your bed are totally different things, you know. Like there is a lot-“ and wow, Stiles has no idea he’s a masochist, “-of things we-“   
“Alright!” Derek snaps. “Just…stay on the left half-“ he continues but signs in surrender as he watches Stiles running towards his bed, diving in. “- never mind.” He calls after him. 

“Oh my God. You’ll never get me out of here. Don’t expect me to sleep on that horrible couch ever again.” Stiles states as he surfaces from the sheets, lying like a star fish on top of it, clenching a pillow to his chest. “I swear this is the most comfortable bed I’ve been to.” He sits up a little at that, leaning on his elbows and looks at Derek. “Well, that’s not really an interesting comparison since I only slept in mine and Scott’s. Derek’s eyes widen at that, he flares his nostrils. “What” Stiles says defensively when he realizes what he just suggested. 

“Nothing.” Derek answers and turns to face the laptop again. “Just get the fuck out of my bed and lets watch a movie.” Nice deflection, Stiles thinks. But flops on the couch next to Derek again, glad he didn’t actually ask if Stiles really suggested what they what he must think he did. 

They sits through the first half of the matrix movie, comfortably next to each other, their thighs touching without Derek throwing himself across the couch, which is definitely an improvement, Stiles thinks, before Derek’s stiffen next to him and sits up. “Cora’s here.” He says with terrified look in his eyes. And really? Stiles is the one… no, actually, scratch that. If Cora finds out they are lying, she takes care of Derek never living it down. I would be like his personal hell of failure and embarrassment. Well, when he puts it that way, it sounds pretty horrible. 

“Derek?” but he just blinks at him. “We got this, honey.” Stiles says, suddenly determined and slaps Derek on thigh. “Just don’t forget you think I’m irresistible.” He adds and wiggles his butt as he stands up to wait for Cora at the door do the loft.


End file.
